Harvey Bullock
Harvey Bullock (June 4, 1921 (Oxford, North Carolina) – April 23, 2006 (Laguna Beach, California)) was an American television and film writer and producer. Bullock would normally team up with fellow writer, R.S. Allen, whom he first met in 1949 while working as a comedy writer for the CBS radio program, Breakfast with Burrows. He later wrote for such television shows as The Flintstones, The Andy Griffith Show, The Jetsons, The Dick Van Dyke Show, Hogan's Heroes, Where's Huddles?, Love, American Style, Chico and the Man and Alice and such movies as The Man Called Flintstone, Girl Happy, With Six You Get Eggroll and Don't Drink the Water. Bullock also wrote the television movie Return to Mayberry. He would later in his career become the producer of such television shows as Wait Till Your Father Gets Home, Man In the Middle, (which he was also co-creator), Alice, Monster Squad, Love, American Style, Big John, Little John and The Love Boat. Bullock was a graduate of Duke University with a Bachelor of Arts in English. He served in the United States Navy during World War II, writing and transmitting false messages over radio to help deceive the Nazis. After the war, he served in Hawaii as a welfare/recreation officer. Bullock, after leaving the navy, began writing for radio and television shows in New York City, including The Robert Q. Lewis Show, The Walter Winchell Show and the early version of NBC's The Today Show. Moving to Los Angeles in the late 50s, he landed a job as a writer for the television sitcom The Real McCoys. His stint there later lead to work on Make Room for Daddy and The Andy Griffith Show, where he would work for five years. In 1956, he and Allen received the Random House award for the Gertrude Berg sketch on the TV special, Salute to Baseball and twenty years later the pair received an Emmy award nomination for the children's program, Papa and Me. In 1956, he married Betty Jane Folker, whom he'd met while working for The Today Show. They had four children. He died on April 23, 2006 in Laguna Beach, California from an age-related illness. Writer * The Flinstones (1960) (TV) (writer) * The Andy Griffith Show (1960) (TV) (writer) (31 episodes) * The Jetsons: A Date with Jet Screamer (1962) (TV episode) * The Jetsons: Jetsons Nite Out (1962) (TV episode) * The Dick Van Dyke Show: Bank Book 6565696 (1962) (TV episode) * Honeymoon Hotel (1964) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964) (TV) * Girl Happy (1965) * I Spy (1965) (TV) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) (co-writer) (10 episodes) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (story) * Mr. Terrific (1967) (TV) (writer) * Who's Minding the Mint? (1967) * With Six You Get Eggroll (1968) * My World and Welcome to It (1969) (TV) (writer) * Love, American Style (1969) (TV) (writer) * Don't Drink the Water (1969) * Where's Huddles? (1970) (TV) (writer) * The Chicago Teddy Bears (1971) (TV) (writer) * Man in the Middle (1972) (TV) (creator) * Cyrano (1974) (TV) * Alice (1976) (TV) (writer) * Samson & Delilah (1985) (V) (adaptation) * Return to Mayberry (1986) (TV) Producer * Love, American Style (1969) (TV) (executive producer) * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972) (TV) (producer) * Man in the Middle (1972) (TV) (producer) * Alice (1976) (TV) (executive producer) * Monster Squad (1976) (TV) (executive producer) * McDuff, the Talking Dog (1976) (TV) (executive producer) * Big John, Little John (1976) (TV) (executive producer) * The Nativity (1978) (TV) (executive producer) * The Love Boat (1977) (TV) (producer) (1980-1981) External links * Wikipedia biography * Full Biography at Emmys.org * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Harvey Bullock at the Internet Movie Database Bullock, HarveyBullock, HarveyBullock, HarveyBullock, Harvey